Everything's gonna be alright
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: When Brittany's imagination gets the best of her, scaring her to pieces, Alvin turns to her and promises that he will always be there to protect her when she needs him. *Based on the song from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meets the Wolfman. AxB ONESHOT


**Newest one shot! Based on the song 'Everything's gonna be alright' from the AATC meets the Wolfman movie! If you guys have seen AATC meets the Wolfman, then you know what song I'm talking about ;) **

**I just thought this song would be so cute if it included Alvin and Brittany, so I made this oneshot! Hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

It was 2am. The sky was pitch black in color, the air was wild and dangerous and you could hear the trees swaying back and forth outside from the extreme Autumn wind. There was a terrible thunder and lightning storm tonight. The loud crashes of the thunder was so loud, you could hear it vibrating in your body. The earsplitting sounds of the thunder was terrifyingly scary. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittany were all peacefully asleep in their bunk beds. Well, actually _5_ of them were asleep...

Brittany laid wide awake in her bed, scared and terrified. Why? Because she was keeping a secret. A secret she knew would be exposed soon. Because ever since she was a little girl, Brittany had a terrible phobia of thunder and lightning. But a phobia was still a phobia. This was a secret Brittany tried keeping all her life. Of course, her sisters knew about it, and they swore to secrecy that they wouldn't tell anyone. Especially Alvin. Because if he knew, he would never let Brittany live it down. Usually, Brittany wouldn't care if Alvin teased her about something, but her phobia was something else. It was serious.

Brittany looked across the room to the boys side of the room to the boys triple layer bunk bed. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were all asleep in their beds. And she figured that below her, her sisters were sound asleep too. She didn't know how they all slept through the night with all the thunder going on outside. But they didn't have the serious fear she had.

Another crash of thunder sounded from outside. Brittany felt like jumping out of her skin, then covered her whole body with her pink blanket, but it didn't help. Brittany's heart rate sped up 100 times faster. She didn't like this. She hated this. She hated the noises it made. Brittany often thought about the possibilities whether or not the lightning would strike in a place where she was. What were the chances? But it _could_ happen. That gave Brittany another reason to be terribly afraid of thunder. Brittany didn't know why she had this phobia, but she did. She wishes it would go away, but everytime she heard that loud 'boom' she would feel like crying.

Brittany remembered the first time she realized she had a fear of thunder and lightning. It was about 4 years ago, when she and her sisters were living in the forest. They were asleep in their tree, listening to the soft sounds of rain dropping to the ground. But then, it all changed. The gush of wind started to get stronger, and the air became colder. Then, it happened.

Brittany remembered seeing the bolt of lightning in the sky. It was like millions of shooting stars in an eerie formation. And she remembered hearing the first crash of thunder. It was like a bomb had just exploded. She could feel the rumble in the ground. Usually, people would think it was cool. But Brittany felt the complete opposite. She remembered feeling terrified, as if the world was ending. Then she remembered breaking down in tears. It all happened, just like that.

Brittany never forgot that memory. It still lived in her. Of course, Brittany was now a big shot pop star. She was now a pop princess. She had a reputation to mentain. She had to pretend that nothing scared her. She had to act like the Chipette everyone knows her as - bold and strong.

But there was still that scared little girl inside of her who would cry whenever she was scared. In all the time she lived with Dave and the boys, never did she experience thunder or lightning. And Brittany thought it would stay that way. She thought her days of seeing and hearing thunder and lightning had ended. But tonight, of all nights, it happened, bringing back that terrible memory from 4 years ago.

Seconds later, another crash of thunder boomed outside. Even louder this time around. Then Brittany had enough. Tears suddenly rose up to her eyes, and when she blinked, she felt her tears falling. She wished Eleanor or Jeanette would come to her bed and comfort her, but the risk of waking them up could lead to the risk of waking Alvin up. And if Alvin knew about Brittany's phobia, then her life would fall apart. It would appear on TV, magazines, you name it. Brittany couldn't let that happen. But her fear got the best of her.

Few seconds later, it happened again. This time, a bolt of lightning shot through the sky, sending bright light through the window. It was terrifying. Brittany held herself. But the tears kept on coming. And this time, whimpers escaped her mouth. Brittany tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't. She tried putting a hand over her mouth but that just made it worse. She began sniffling as she cried. She wanted the thunder to disappear. It was taking over her. It was as if she was possessed. Brittany would do anything to get rid of it. Anything to prevent Alvin from teasing her. Anything to prevent the world from knowing.

Anything...

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she felt someone, or something, jump on her bed. Brittany tried her best to stop crying and froze. Her blanket her still over her body, covering herself. Brittany remained frozen when she felt something walk over to her. Brittany gasped when she felt a pair of hands touch her blanket. In a mere second, the pair of hands slowly pulled the blanket off of Brittany. It pulled the blanket off of her until her face and the top half of her body was exposed. Brittany was too afraid to open her eyes, but the voice gave it away.

"Brittany?"

Brittany opened her eyes, and saw Alvin there. His brown hair was tossled this way and that. He yawned, and looked at her. Brittany swore in her head. This was the one thing she wanted to avoid. Brittany bit her lip, and wiped the tears away, and tried pulling her blanket back from Alvin, but he continued to grasp it.

"Give it back." Brittany said quietly, yet angrily.

"Britt, it's 2 in the morning. What's wrong?' He muttered, sleepily.

Brittany bit her lip, trying to hide her face, trying to hide anything that would give him the idea that she'd been crying. "Nothing. _Gosh_. Now go back to your own bed and go to sleep." She snapped.

Alvin raised his eyebrows when he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were puffy for some reason. Alvin didn't know why. "Brittany..." He went over and sat beside her. "Are you alright?"

Brittany pretended she had no idea what he was talking about so she just said, "Of course I'm alright. Why are you awake anyways?"

Alvin continued to look at her. When Brittany realized that he was staring at her, she looked away. Alvin said, "I-I heard someone crying. I thought it was you."

"Me?" Brittany scoffed, still avoiding eye contact. "Why would it be me?"

"I dunno. You tell me." He said, confused to why she was looking away.

Brittany knew Alvin was trying to get her to say something. "Look, Alvin. It's 2am. I wanna go to sleep." She said, knowing that she really needed to get some sleep. She has been awake for 4 hours now.

"If there's something wrong, you can tell me." Said Alvin.

Brittany slightly rolled her eyes at that, but still, she was feeling a tad guilty, and she didn't know why. "Okay, now goodnight." She mumbled.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still sensing that there was something wrong.

"I'm sure, okay?" She muttered under her breath. "_Now goodnight_."

Alvin shrugged. "Never mind then. Sorry for waking you up. Goodnight." He said, rising from his spot to go back to his own bed.

Then it hit her. Brittany sighed, looking down. She now realized why she was feeling guilty. "Alvin, wait." She said. Brittany realized how mean she was being. Alvin woke up, climbed out of his bed and into hers, just to check if she was alright. It really showed how much he cared for her. It really showed that he was concerned, and all Brittany could do was snap at him. Brittany knew he didn't deserve being treated like that. Yes, he could be an ego filled idiot sometimes, but Alvin was still her best friend.

Alvin turned around and said, "What?"

Brittany bit her lip and looked down and shrugged. "Never mind, sorry." She said, regretting she asked him in the first place. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Alvin the reason to why she was crying.

Alvin tilted his head to the side and walked over to her. Alvin knew Brittany too well (Even though she denied it) to know that something was bothering her. He sat down beside her and said, "Brittany, what's wrong?"

Brittany hesitated for a few seconds. She wanted to tell him that she was scared, but she didn't want him laughing at her. Sometimes, when Brittany told him things that was meant to be serious, Alvin would just laugh it off. Brittany thought he was a jerk that way. Yet, sometimes Alvin was the only one Brittany could confide in.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, trying not to flinch at the almost inaudible sounds of far away thunder claps.

"Uh, sure. Ask away." Answered Alvin.

Brittany looked at him then sighed. "Alvin, if I told you something that was very personal to me, would you laugh?"

"Depends how personal it is." He said, smirking.

Brittany frowned. "I'm serious."

Alvin looked at her, and noticed that she _was_ being serious. And when Brittany was being serious, joking around was probably the last thing you should do. He sighed and shook his head. "If it really means something to you, then no. Of course not."

Brittany looked down. "Then, if I told you I was afraid of something, would you laugh?" She asked.

Alvin looked confused for a second, then shook his head again. "No." He said. "Britt, what are you trying to say?"

Brittany knew she had to put some trust in him. He promised he wouldn't laugh, but he was Alvin Seville. He hardly kept his promises. Brittany took a deep breath. Right when she was gonna tell him about her fears, it happened. Another loud boom, probably the loudest, echoed through the sky. That was the last straw. Brittany felt her face turn white, and she felt tears run down her cheek again. This time, without knowing, she jumped into Alvin's arms.

Alvin was taken into surprise. At first, he thought Brittany was about to attack him. But then he heard her crying into his chest. That was when he realized that she _had_ been crying earlier, she was just trying to cover it up. That's when he realized that Brittany was scared. That's when he realized that Brittany was afraid. That's when he realized Brittany needed _him_.

At first, Alvin didn't know what to do. Hesitantly, he brought his hand to Brittany's back and he started to comfort her. "Shhh, Britt. It's alright." He whispered into her ear. He pulled back to stare into her eyes.

Brittany sniffled and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Britt. I understand." He said.

Brittany took a deep breath. "I know you want to make fun of me, but plese don't." She whispered.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that, Britt? I would never tease you about this."

"But look at me. I'm such a wimp. I-" Brittany started to say but Alvin silenced her.

"Brittany, don't say that." He whispered. "I know I can be a jerk sometimes. But when it comes to this, I would never hurt you like that."

Brittany looked at him. "You don't have to pretend to say that to make me feel better."

Alvin looked deep into her eyes. "I'm not pretending. Britt, I care about you too much. You're my best friend."

Brittany sighed. "But you don't understand..."

Alvin sat beside her. "Maybe I don't, but can you tell me about it? If you tell me what's bothering you, it would help me a lot more. I hate seeing you like this."

Brittany looked down, wishing that she didn't have to explain anything. But she knew that if she told him, she would feel a whole lot better. Brittany hoped Alvin was being sincere when he said that he would never tease her about this. But she explained it to him anyway. Brittany started at the beginning, when she first experienced thunder, to the stuggles of keeping the secret in her, to tonight, when she couldn't take it anymore. It took a good 15 minutes to explain the story to him because there were a few thunder claps every now and then. Brittany would grip onto his arm, and Alvin would comfort her by whispering 'It's alright' to her. By the time she finished her story, the rain had ended, which meant the thunder and lightning had ended too.

Alvin smiled and looked at her. "Brittany, that's nothing to be ashamed about."

Brittany sighed. "I know, but it's so hard for me. I don't have a choice. I get scared of it, even though I don't want to be." Alvin looked at her. Brittany wrapped her arms around her knees. "You don't know what it feels like to have this phobia. It sucks. But I can't control it."

"I understand." He said quietly. "Don't be afraid of telling me stuff like this. You can trust me."

Brittany looked at him for a brief moment, telling herself that she _can_ trust him. Even though he was Alvin Seville, the annoying, ego filled rock star, he was still that boy who had a thoughtful heart, especially when it came to his friends and family. And by the looks of it, Alvin was being truthful.

Alvin sighed and said, "Well, look. The thunder has ended. It was as if it was waiting for you to just let it out."

Brittany smiled. Alvin just made her feel a trillion times better.

"You don't have to worry, Britt." Said Alvin.

She looked at him. "I wish...but this is something I've been living with for the past few years."

Alvin said, "But I believe in you. I know you're strong. I've seen you in our concert rehearsals. It's unbelievable that you can practice our performances 3 hours straight without feeling exhausted. Me? Well, I get winded after 30 minutes! But you're a real fighter, Britt. It takes real guts to do that."

Brittany felt her cheeks heat up. Alvin was good at making Brittany feel better about herself, but he was also good at embarrassing her.

"I'm not saying that you should get over your fear, because that would be hard, but I'm saying that I know you can take it. You go show em who's boss." Alvin said, smiling.

Brittany smiled, knowing that Alvin meant every word he said. "Wow. I never thought about it that way." She sighed and looked at him. "I never thought I'd say this, but thank you for being so understanding, Alvin."

"Never thought you'd say that?" Asked Alvin. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Brittany laughed. "I trust you."

"Maybe you should trust me a bit more." He joked.

Brittany giggled lightly. "Maybe I should."

Alvin smiled back. "But you're welcome. You know I'm always here for you, Britt. You know you can tell me anything. And I promise that it'll only be between you and me."

Brittany smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew he was right. Brittany wiped the remaining tears away and said, "Thank you Alvin."

Then Alvin stopped for a moment then said, "I just don't get it though. It's _just_ thunder and lightning. It's not like it's gonna eat you alive or anything."

Brittany frowned. "You promised!"

Alvin laughed. "I'm just kidding. I would never tease you like that."

Brittany sighed. "I guess I'll just have to learn to deal with my fears."

Alvin smiled. "We live in Hollywood. Thunder and lightning storms don't come very often."

Brittany sighed again. "I guess."

"But if they do come back, you know I'm always here to protect you." Said Alvin. "Just get closer to me, and hold on tight."

Brittany's head tilted when he said that. Did Alvin Seville really say that? She looked at him.

Alvin turned to her, and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. When he pulled back, Brittany found that she couldn't move or speak. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Alvin smiled and said, "Because everything's gonna be alright."

* * *

**Aww, you guys like it? :) Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Please review! They make me happy :) Thankyouu guys!**


End file.
